All you Need is Love
by SugarSkeleton
Summary: No hay nada que no puedas hacer que no pueda ser hecho. Nadie a quien no puedas salvar que no pueda ser salvado. Nada que no puedas hacer, puedes aprender a ser tú mismo con el tiempo. Es fácil. Todo lo que necesitas es amor. {Cherik}


• **Título del fanfic:** All you need is Love.  
• **Parejas:** Charles  & Erik.  
• **Dedicado a** **:** Ti  
• **Género:** Romance, Drama, Lemmon.  
• **Clasificación:** {+16}  
• **Disclaimer:** Marvel Comics.

* * *

 **• All you Need is Love •**

— ¡Hey, Erik! — Canturreó Charles, — ¡Observa!, mira lo que Scott me ha obsequiado.

El aludido, virándose hacia su dirección, enarcó una ceja. Frunció los labios y arrugó la nariz. Entre las pálidas manos del castaño yacía un simpático álbum color zafiro, titulado — _con leyendas en negro y rojo —_ como A Hard Day's Night. Oh, bufó el rubio; pero si era el nuevo LP de _The Beatles._ Lo supo no solo porque en él, se lograba apreciar el nombre de la banda, sino también, por las fotos en blanco y negro que adornaban la carátula. Fotografías sencillas pero originales que, con simetría, daban a conocer los rostros de cada uno de los integrantes del grupo.

Erik chasqueó la lengua. _The Beatles,_ una banda inglesa conformada por cuatro jóvenes originarios de Liverpool, eran para él, un completo dolor de cabeza. Más que eso, diría él. Sus melodías eran melosas y sus letras carecían de sentido; parloteaban la misma frase a lo largo de toda la pieza y, por si fuera poco, Charles los idolatraba.

Es por eso que, en cuanto el menor se aproxima al toca—discos arrinconado en la sala, se muerde la lengua y ahoga un gruñido. Opta por toma asiento en el más pequeño de los sofás y, con sorna, acomoda el tablero de ajedrez que ha preparado para poder jugar con su mejor amigo. La primera canción da inicio en cuanto el último de los peones es colocado sobre su lugar. Lehnsherr suprime de su sistema los deseos de hacer añicos la aguja metálica del artefacto e inhala. Pero la habitación sucumbe ante la canción homónima al álbum y Charles chilla, como una colegiala enamorada. El mayor suspira, exasperado. O mejor dicho, celoso. La voz de John Lennon le provoca arcadas. Los coros de Paul McCartney le irritan. La guitarra de George Harrison, a su parecer, está desafinada y los bongos de Ringo Starr son innecesarios. Acepta que los versos de la canción son buenos, sin embargo, se reúsa a siquiera comentarlo.

Charles toma asiento frente a él, sonrojado.

Las cejas del rubio se enarcan. _Otra vez._

No solo porque el causante de sus suspiros tiene por nombre John Lennon, sino, porque las caderas del menor se contonean sobre su asiento con delicadeza y sus ojos reflejan emoción pura. Maldice al pequeño Scott para sus adentros, mientras entrelaza sus manos, cruza las piernas, cierra los ojos y bufa con desesperación. Esperando. Aguardando. Deseando que la canción termine. Porque no soporta la sola imagen de su compañero así, enamorado de las palabras de otro hombre. Y sabe que, hasta cierto punto, exagera; pero Erik Lehnsherr también sabe que está enamorado y, al no estar familiarizado con un sentimiento tan profundo, decide rendirse ante sus impulsos. Los cuales le dicen que ser posesivo no es malo. Que estar celoso es normal. Por ello, procura mantenerse al margen y quedarse callado. Dentro de unos segundos terminará la melodía y, aunque es consciente de que proseguirá otra, siente un gran alivio. Al menos el título del álbum parará de escucharse.

Cuando esta culmina, abre los ojos.

Charles ha movido su primera pieza e, imitándolo, escucha cómo _I Should Have Know Better_ da comienzo. Oh, bueno; piensa el alemán. No está tan mal. Al menos es más movida y menos dramática que la anterior. La voz de John Lennon se hace nuevamente presente, es verdad; pero la armónica logra amortiguar su empalagoso acento inglés. El telépata suspira.

— _Whoa, ho. I never realized what a kiss could be. —_ Ronronea el menor, — _This could only happen to me…_

— Lindo acento, — Alaga distraídamente el rubio, frunciendo los labios.

— Oh, gracias. — Canturrea el castaño, tan sarcástico como divertido. — Al parecer, mis años en Oxford influyeron un poco en el. — Comenta, mientras ejecuta una mueca.

Lehnsherr ríe, — ¿Solo un poco? — Xavier sonríe.

« _¿Tan molesto es?_ » cuestiona el neoyorquino, avergonzado. Con las mejillas ruborizadas y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Erik niega con la cabeza. Aún siente la voz de su mejor amigo haciendo eco en su cabeza; algo que, hacía un par de años, le hubiera molestado. Algo que incluso hubiera rechazado. Algo que, en la actualidad, le resulta no solo familiar y cálido; sino también normal. Sabe que el menor no lee sus pensamientos, y aunque lo hiciera, no le molestaría; porque Erik ha dado por zanjado que el telépata solo utiliza sus habilidades para comunicarse, así, con él. Y la sensación es agradable. Como una caricia. Es tierna, es dulce. Como Charles.

« _No._ » Responde el mayor, después de varios segundos. « _Coincide con tu personalidad._ »

Charles expulsa una carcajada. Una elegante y sutil.

 _If I Fell_ da comienzo.

Agh, gruñe el alemán. Molesto, exasperado. Porque ha regresado al mundo real y _The Beatles_ aún inunda la habitación, con sus melodías empalagosas e irritantes. Y tiene que resistirse, en serio, a hacer añicos el reproductor de música. Mientras lucha porque sus pensamientos no sean lo suficientemente fuertes como para que, por error, su acompañante logre escucharlos. Se controla, exhala, y mueve sus piezas. Ha dicho que no le molestaría que Charles leyera sus pensamientos, cierto; pero sabe que si el menor se entera de que, en realidad, la banda le desagrada, pasará un buen tiempo distanciado del castaño. Lo que implica no solo estar separado del telépata, no poder escuchar su voz, no poder verle a menudo; sino también, dividirse las tareas de la escuela y que, tanto Wanda como Pietro, se enfaden con él.

Erik Lehnsherr, ante ese último pensamiento, sonríe. Wanda, Pietro. Sus dos más preciados tesoros. Los pequeños mellizos que, cierto día, descubrió en los archivos registrados por Cerebro _._ Reconociéndolos inmediatamente por el apellido y la dirección escrita a un costado. Les había preguntado, tanto a Charles como a Hank, qué había sido de ellos; intuyendo algo. Charles hubo suspirado. Comunicándole que, al haber reparado en la madre de los pequeños, esta — _asustada_ — había rechazado la sola idea de que sus retoños fueran _mutantes._

Por ende, el traerlos a la mansión y educar sus habilidades, se había vuelto un hecho casi imposible. Ante tales palabras, Erik se sintió asqueado. Se había marchado de la mansión casi de inmediato y no hubo regresado a ella sino medio mes después. Y Xavier le hubiera reclamado, asustado; pensando lo peor. Pensando en que quizá, su mejor amigo había vuelto a perder el camino. Pero, en cuanto notó a los pequeños, declinó. Porque, al parecer, el mayor había logrado entablar un pacto entre él y la madre de los pequeños. Su ex—mujer, Magda Maximoff.

Pietro, su primogénito, era, en pocas palabras, un imán atrayente de problemas. Un pequeño de piel pálida y corto cabello plateado — _casi blanco_ —. Con la habilidad de transportarse con una rapidez impresionante de un lado a otro. Wanda, la menor, era tan delicada como un cisne, y testaruda como solo un Lehnsherr. Con su largo cabello castaño danzando sobre sus hombros, y recordándole mucho a Charles. Quien, junto a él, trabajaba en descubrir sus habilidades aún dormidas. El menor sospechaba que su hija no tardaría en desarrollar telequinesis, o quizá telepatía.

Sea como fuere, Erik siempre estaría orgulloso de sus amados hijos. Era cierto que quizá, él nunca planeó procrear una familia al lado de Magda, ellos siendo aún muy jóvenes. Pero la llegada de los mellizos había sido inevitable. Así pues, el tiempo siguió su curso y la realidad sucumbió ante los hechos. Obligándolos a contraer nupcias. Ninguno de los dos había estado completamente de acuerdo con ello, cierto; pero estaban dispuestos a regalarles un hogar a ambos niños. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que se dieran cuenta de que no todo estaba resultando como esperaban. El afán de Erik por encontrar a Sebastian Shaw era el por qué. Tales acontecimientos lo mantenían fuera de casa por días, semanas, meses. El divorcio era de esperarse y la separación definitiva un hecho.

Por consiguiente, no estuvo presente en muchos de los momentos más importantes dentro de la vida de sus hijos. Sus primeros cumpleaños, sus primeras palabras, su entrada al colegio, los indicios de sus mutaciones. Sabía que Sebastian Shaw no era ningún pretexto para justificar sus errores, pero aquel hombre siempre había sido y será la mancha más grande en su legajo, y nada podría cambiarlo. Nada ni nadie. _Era imperdonable,_ pensaba Erik, _que un hombre como Sebastian Shaw siguiera con vida._ Y Erik suspira, frustrado. Porque aquel es un hecho que, sin lugar a dudas, él pudo haber cambiado, porque él pudo haberlo acecinado cuando tuvo la oportunidad; allá, en Cuba. Y sin embargo, no lo hizo. ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

Charles Xavier era el por qué.

« _Erik._ » Le nombra, sustrayéndolo de sus pensamientos. « _Es tu turno._ »

El mayor menea la cabeza; avergonzado. De inmediato, hace avanzar uno de sus peones, con el único propósito de conseguir un alfil. Charles ladea un poco la cabeza, mientras da comienzo _I'm Happy Just to Dance with You._ Por consiguiente, Erik resopla y en esta ocasión no pasa desapercibido su ademán. Sus mejillas se ruborizan en espera de que Charles comente algo al respecto, sin embargo, nada sucede. Alza la mirada y el menor yace sonriéndole; con las cejas enarcadas y una risita en la comisura de los labios, implorando ser liberada. Es entonces cuando Erik se da cuenta de que sus pensamientos son demasiado fuertes. Tanto, que resulta imposible el poder bloquearlos. Y él espera. Espera a que el castaño actúe. Espera cualquier cosa, en realidad. Lo que sea.

— ¿Bailarías conmigo, Erik?

Excepto eso.

El rostro del Lehnsherr es todo un poema, piensa Xavier. Tiene el rostro sonrojado, el ceño fruncido, y los ojos desmesurados; no está leyendo sus pensamientos, pero logra sentir lo que él. Está avergonzado, emocionado, confundido y conmovido. Todo al mismo tiempo. Así que, como el rubio, al parecer, no dará el primer paso; Charles lo hace. Se levanta de su asiento y avanza hacia el mayor, extendiéndole una mano. Cree que esto tardará un poco, pero lejos de ser así, el magnético responde a su petición casi de inmediato — _obviamente, porque no planea ser catalogado como un completo cobarde_ —. Al principio, el alemán no sabe qué hacer. Tantea su cintura, se muerde los labios, sus dedos danzan ansiosos sobre sus caderas; quiere dar inicio a tal acción, pero le es difícil concentrarse teniendo al menor tan de cerca. Charles sonríe, y luego ríe.

— Tan solo… — Susurra el castaño, trenzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello ajeno. — _Mírame, Erik._

Es extraño. Erik es consiente de que nunca ha sido un gran bailarín. Nunca le agradó hacerlo, siempre lo evitó. Pero aquello era ridículo. Fue entonces cuando el telépata pronunció aquellas simples palabras. Alzó la mirada, y aún paralizado, contuvo la respiración. El profundo mar azul que Charles tenía por ojos lo hipnotizaba, lo confundía.

— No es una canción lenta, así que no tienes por qué estar nervioso. — Canturreó él.

— No estoy nervioso. — Responde en cuento el neoyorquino finaliza su oración, frío. Firme. Y aunque se escucha convincente, sabe que no ha engañado al menor. Charles vuelve a reír. Es una risa tan sutil que se asemeja más a una caricia.

Es así, pues, que el menor da comienzo a un suave balanceo.

Un vaivén lento que embriaga al rubio.

El Lehnsherr sabe que Charles Xavier es coqueto por naturaleza y atrevido en toda la extensión de la palabra. Lo ha visto hacerlo innumerables veces desde que lo conoció. Desde elogiar el físico de las personas — _tanto a hombres como a mujeres_ — con ayuda de conceptos relacionados con genética, hasta contonearse delante de ellos para llamar su atención. Y aunque nunca pasaba de una charla amistosa, unas cuantas copas y quizá algunas caricias; aquel era un hecho que sin lugar a dudas molestaba al alemán. Es por eso que, el telépata, siendo todo un _experto_ en el campo; logra colocar nervioso al magnético sin siquiera proponérselo. Porque están bailando, abrazados en medio de la sala, y en realidad Charles no tiene que esforzarse demasiado para que Erik centre toda su concentración sobre él. Como el completo enamorado sin remedio que es.

En eso, el rubio se ve forzado a salir de sus pensamientos, pues el más bajo ha halado de su brazo izquierdo, para poder gira un par de veces sobre su propio eje y volverse a apretujar contra su torso. El castaño ríe, contagiándolo de poco a poco. Después, el oji—azul alza uno de sus brazos, obligándolo a flexionar sus rodillas para imitarlo y virarse tres veces sobre sus pies. Sabía que el Xavier era de baja estatura, pero en aquella ocasión se sintió más real, más cercano. Acto seguido, envolvió la cintura de su acompañante con ambos brazos y lo alzó del suelo; cargándolo con algo de torpeza. Pronto, aquella danza se volvió ligera, informal y un tanto extraña. El rubio tarareaba, mientras Charles cantaba. La melodía está por finalizar, Erik lo sabía, pero poco le importó. Por ello, cuando la siguiente canción dio inicio — _con ellos dos respirando con dificultad, petrificados en medio de la sala_ —, la atmósfera del lugar sucumbió en un dos por tres ante la incomodidad.

 _And I Love Her,_ sin lugar a dudas, era la canción más romántica del álbum.

Charles se sonrojó, aún preso entre los brazos del más alto.

Erik desvió la mirada, intentando alejarse.

— Erik… — Susurra el telépata, alzando una mano. Con algo de timidez, captura entre las yemas de sus dedos un mechón de hebras rubias y lo deposita tras la oreja izquierda del alemán. El aludido, nervioso, le regresa la mirada. La guitarra de George Harrison hace a su corazón latir descontrolado, y agradece que aquello no influya en su mutación. Desprende una de sus manos de la cintura ajena, la deposita con delicadeza sobre una de las abultadas mejillas del menor cuando, de repente, frunce el ceño.

« 214782 »

La manga izquierda de su suéter negro se ha deslizado hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto el largo de su brazo. Y por ende, aquellos dígitos tatuados sobre su piel. Los cuales no hacían más que recordarle lo lúgubre y triste que resultaba ser su pasado. Él siendo solamente un infante indefenso y herido, tras la muerte prematura de su amada madre. Y todo llega a su mente de repente. Absolutamente todo. Polonia. Aquel centro de concentración. Su recién descubierta mutación. Sebastian Shaw. La desesperación, la frustración. Su madre. Su soledad. Su sufrimiento. Sus miedos. La rabia. _Su soledad._

— ¡Erik!

Cuando retorna al mundo real, se da cuenta de que aquellos recuerdos han influenciado no solo en su persona, sino también en su alrededor. La aguja del tocadiscos había parado de reproducir las melodías empalagosas de _The Beatles_ , una lámpara cercana había colapsado contra el suelo, las monedas de su bolsillo vibraban con un frenesí inquietante, el pomo de la puerta comenzaba a desprenderse de su sitio y las piezas de ajedrez — _con base de metal_ — ahora levitaban sobre el tablero del juego. Pero lo que en verdad logró conmoverlo, fue el rostro lloroso del menor. Que al verlo, hizo que todo regresara a la normalidad. _And I Love Her_ retomó su curso, las abolladuras del picaporte desaparecieron, y las piezas de ajedrez llovieron sobre la mesa. Su ceño se frunció, confundido. Haciéndose preguntar, ¿Acaso sus recuerdos, sus emociones y temores, habían golpeado la mente de su acompañante?

Poco a poco, recuperó el ritmo normal de su respiración. Mientras observaba los ojos azules de Charles. Quien intentaba calmarlo tarareándole los últimos versos de la canción en turno. Pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba calmarse, necesitaba más aire, más tiempo, distraerse. Necesitaba a Charles. Así que, como impulso, tomó la muñeca izquierda del menor entre sus falanges y lo obligó a ahuecar su mejilla con su cálida palma. El Xavier ni siquiera pensó en retirarla. Es más, con timidez pero firmeza, comenzó a acariciarle. De arriba hacia abajo, en círculos y de un lado a otro. Y sin embargo, no era suficiente. Jamás era suficiente. Por Dios, quería todo. Todo de Charles Xavier. Así que, lentamente, viró su rostro y depositó un beso sobre la media luna que formaba la mano izquierda del telépata, cerrando los ojos.

— Tranquilo, Erik. — Murmuró el más bajo. — Todo está bien. Estoy aquí.

Erik suspiró.

— Jamás dejaré que nadie ni nada te lastimé. — Erik abre los ojos lentamente, emocionado. Sus ojos escosen por las lágrimas que ruegan ser derramadas, pero no quiere llorar enfrente del telépata. Sabe que hasta ahora ya ha sido suficiente. Charles, por su lado, está confundido; no quiere creerlo, ni siquiera pensarlo. Sin embargo, ya es demasiado tarde. No puede creer que el rubio tenga que pasar por lo mismo todo el tiempo con tan solo ver aquel tatuaje. Sintiéndose herido, tan solo; sin nadie a su lado para poder consolarlo.

Los minutos pasan y la noción del tiempo se pierde.

Por ello, en el momento en que Charles siente la respiración ajena colapsando contra sus labios, el castaño no sabe qué demonios está pasando. No puede, ni quiere hacerlo. Enfoca su mirada y, por los sonoros pensamientos que Erik emite, sabe que el más alto tampoco está bajo el mando de sus cinco sentidos. Aquello lo conmueve, en vez de ofenderlo. Siente sus miedos, pero también sus más guardados deseos. Y él se siente exactamente igual. Así que, con algo de inseguridad, aproxima su rostro al del rubio, buscando aquel contacto tan ansiado. Erik lo sujeta de la cintura con firmeza y él está apunto de desmayarse, eso es seguro. Son demasiadas emociones, demasiados pensamientos. Sus ojos se cierran, sus labios se rozan por unos cuantos segundos, se separan un poco, y después…

— ¡Papi!

Ambos se separan bruscamente, asustados.

— ¡Papito!, ¡Pietro me está molestando!

Charles siente que su corazón está a punto a explotar.

En el umbral de la puerta yace Wanda Lehnsherr Maximoff, con uno de sus habituales atuendos color carmesí, despeinada en su totalidad, descalza y enojada. Tiene un listón rojo en la mano izquierda y un peine púrpura en la mano derecha. Charles husmea un poco en su mente y suspira al saber que la pequeña no los ha pillado _infraganti._ En eso, una ligera pero rápida ráfaga de viento gris atraviesa el cuarto, pululando alrededor de su acompañante. Ambos aún están sonrojados, avergonzados; evitan cualquier tipo de contacto, pero procuran a ambos niños. Pietro, vistiendo un pijama del _Capitán América_ , se aferra a la pierna del rubio, mientras Wanda avanza hacia Charles, refunfuñando.

— ¡Papi!, mira lo que Pietro le ha hecho a mi cabello. — Masculla la pequeña, haciendo un mohín. Erik menea la cabeza, desconcentrado. — Estaba preparándome para dormir, cuando…

— ¡Está mintiendo! — Reniega el mayor, entre enojado y asustado. — Fue un accidente, ¡Lo juro!

Erik suspira.

Pero antes de poder hablar, Charles ríe. Risueño.

— Oh, Wanda. — Canturrea el telépata. — Ven aquí, déjame ayudarte.

La pequeña no protesta, y olvida por completo el hecho de haber estado enojada con su hermano gemelo. Siempre es lo mismo cuando el Xavier está cerca. Es algo que, _inexplicablemente_ , les sucede a los tres Lehnsherrs residentes en la mansión. Por consiguiente, Wanda entrelaza sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y ambos toman asiento en el sofá más grande de la sala. El oji—azul toma el peine de entre sus pequeñas manos y comienza a cepillar sus enmarañados bucles castaños, de arriba hacia abajo, de arriba hacia abajo. Mientras Erik, por su lado, coge la mano de su primogénito y lo encamina al sillón más pequeño, donde estuvo sentado con anterioridad, para poder hablar con él. Al parecer, dice la verdad. El peli—plateado está nervioso, compungido y algo ofendido. Si hubiese sido una broma, como alegaba su hija, Pietro estaría riéndose entre dientes y mofándose de ella. Pero el alemán quiere oír razones y una buena explicación. Después vería como solucionar las cosas.

— ¿Duele? — Pregunta el telépata.

— No. — Bosteza ella, adormilada por los mimos del mayor.

— ¿Estaría bien si te hago una coleta?

— ¡Sí, sí!

Pietro, sentado sobre el regazo de su padre, se sonroja. — En verdad, lo siento. — Murmura. Wanda le saca la lengua.

— Wanda. — Advierte Charles, reacomodando el recién finalizado moño carmesí sobre la coleta de la pequeña. Ella se disculpa, avergonzada, pero no menos molesta. — Estoy seguro de que Pietro dice la verdad. No deberías ser tan dura con él. — Dice, colocando su dedo índice sobre su respingada nariz. Wanda ríe, y Erik sonríe.

Pronto, se da cuenta de que su hijo ha desaparecido. Que ya no yace sobre su regazo. Sino, frente a Charles, charlando. Aparentemente, ambos niños se están disculpando. Y, aunque sonara extraño, el Lehnsherr no puede evitar sentirse un poco celoso. Se suponía que él era el padre, no el telépata, y — _hasta ahora_ —, no había emitido palabra alguna desde que Wanda había atravesado el umbral de la puerta — _se justifica pensando en que aún está conmocionado por las emociones que aquel tatuaje le hace sentir_ —. Quería hacerlo, estaba pensando en qué decir, pero el castaño platicando con sus retoños es una imagen simplemente perfecta. ¿Que si sonaba bipolar?, _posiblemente._ Tomó aire y exhaló. Observó su muñeca y se percató de que ya pasaban de las once de la noche. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hasta ellos, oyendo los últimos fragmentos de una oración proveniente de su mejor amigo.

— Muy bien. — Masculla, fingiendo cansancio. Toma a su primogénito de la cintura y lo alza del suelo, prohibiéndole escapar. Pietro frunce el ceño, y se cruza de brazos. — Hora de irse a dormir. _Y nada de peros, jovencita;_ mañana tienen clases con Alex. — Agrega. Wanda hace un puchero.

— Hay que hacerle caso a papi. — Canturrea Charles, depositando un beso sobre la nuca de la castaña. Y el alemán se sonroja ante la concepción de tales palabras, pero nadie lo nota. Minutos después, su hija ríe, asintiendo. Toma de la mano al más alto y, bostezando, espera a que su padre se despida de su profesor.

— Iré a arroparlos, cu…

— ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

Erik niega. — No te preocupes, no tardaré. — Comenta. « Cuando vuelva, _te ayudaré a recoger todo el desastre que he causado._ »

Cuando el mayor cruza el umbral de la puerta y sale, Charles baja la mirada. Nervioso. _"Cuando vuelva"_ resuena en su mente un par de veces, y después, la realidad lo golpea. No quiere quedarse a solas con el Lehnsherr, pero tampoco quiere dejar las cosas como están. Sabe que ha pasado algo. No hay forma de negarlo. Sin embargo, ¿Qué decir? La calidez del alemán aún está impregnada en sus labios y su corazón, ahora un poco más tranquilo, está inquieto. Pareciera que alguien está apretujándole la garganta. Que alguien le ha robado la respiración. Quiere gritar, pero no tiene qué. La cara número uno del disco ha finalizado, sin embargo, carece de ánimos como para levantarse y virarla. Ha tenido suficiente como para empalagarse aún más el alma.

Por otro lado, la agonía del mayor aún palpita dentro de él. Es extraño, piensa Charles; es como si al rubio no le afectase en lo más mínimo el recordar semejantes sucesos. Sabe que lo hace, puede leerlo en sus gestos, en su mente; pero también siente su evasión sobre el tema. Cree que es porque ya está acostumbrado, pero aquello solo logra conmoverlo aún más, al punto de hacerlo llorar.

No sabe si lo apropiado sería entablar una conversación decente al respecto con el más alto. Sinceramente, el castaño no sabría cómo comenzar, no sabría qué decir. Tampoco sabe cómo reaccionaría el Lehnsherr. Le asusta el siquiera imaginarlo. Pues sabe que es un tema muy delicado para el alemán. Dios, habla de su madre, de cómo murió. De un pequeño Erik llorando por ayuda e ira.

— … es una suerte que no se hayan rayado, — Murmura Erik, arrodillado frente a la mesa de centro, inspeccionando un par de peones.

Charles sabe que _hoy_ no hablarán al respecto.

Tampoco lo ha visto venir — _agrega_ —. Ni percibido. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, así que solo se dedica a observar. El rubio está recogiendo todos los artículos del juego, para después, depositarlos sobre la mesa. Con una parsimonia envidiable, el magnético comienza a introducirlos dentro del tablero, el cual funciona de estuche — _es cuando el menor se da cuenta de que Erik está evadiendo a toda costa los últimos sucesos acontecidos antes de que sus hijos llegaran_ —. Una vez finalizado aquello, lo encara. Tiene los ojos dilatados, las cejas enarcadas, y la boca ceca. El Xavier cree que jamás lo ha encontrado más atractivo. Y cuando éste emprende paso hacia su persona, pierde los nervios. Se siente joven, tonto y pequeño. Quiere correr, pero no puede. El rubio está a menos de un metro y se detiene no muy lejos de él. Percibe una sensación extraña emanando de su mente. Acaso, ¿El mayor también está nervioso?

— ¿No escucharás la cara B? — Pregunta, curioso.

— Quizá… mañana.

— _Perfecto._

— Eri…

El Xavier gime sorprendido en cuanto el mayor estampa sus labios contra los suyos. Son salvajes, húmedos. Su mente grita que ya no lo resiste, que si no lo hacía explotaría. Lo toma de la cintura y lo obliga a ponerse de pie. Él pelea por conseguir aire, pero responde al beso de todos modos. Después, posa sus brazos sobre sus hombros y se para sobre las puntas de sus pies. El alemán es demasiado alto, o el demasiado bajo; o ambas. Y al notar que el menor responde, el rubio parece calmarse un poco; le muerde los labios, cierto; pero el beso se torna un poco más lento. Lento y sensual. Los cerezos del telépata saben a fresas. Son suaves y cálidos; todo lo contrario a los suyos. Es un néctar que jamás dejaría de consumir. No ahora que los ha probado. Sin embargo, el oxígeno escasea y la falta del mismo los obliga a separarse. Un ápice que ni siquiera llega a percibirse. Sus rostros aún están juntos y sus respiraciones se entremezclan.

Erik se lame los labios.

A continuación, tantea con su lengua el labio inferior del neoyorkino. Éste jadea. _Se siente bien_. El Lehnsherr, poco después, la introduce a su boca, lentamente. Lo sujeta de las caderas y comienza a trazar círculos sobre la tela, Charles hace lo mismo con su cabello. Ambos sonríen en medio del beso.

Y Erik se da cuenta de que, en todos estos años, lo único que necesitaba para ser fuerte, no eran ni su mutación, ni el constante deseo de aniquilar a Sebastian Shaw; si no solo un poco de amor. Algo que había conseguido en los brazos de él, de Charles Xavier. El dueño de su corazón.

* * *

 _All you need is Love._  
 _Yellow Submarine._  
 _1969._

* * *

 **Hola a todos. Estoy aquí con un nuevo proyecto, una colección de fanfics. Ya sean One Shot's o Drabbles. Todos serán con relación a la música de The Beatles, debido a que son mi grupo musical favorito, y adoro la idea de que** _X—Men: First Class_ **esté ubicada en los 60's. Así que, pueden recomendar canciones y/o la trama del siguiente capítulo —** _los OS irán en orden alfabético_ **—.**

 **También me gustaría agregar que** _All you need is Love_ **se publicó en 1967, pero la historia gira alrededor de 1964, dos años después del incidente en Cuba. Por consiguiente, este vendría siendo un AU, más o menos. Así que, no importa en sí la canción; no serán SongFics, sino más bien, hablarán sobre la interpretación que le daré a la melodía.**

 **Para finalizar, espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
